<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, So Right by StrangeBrooch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712303">Oh, So Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBrooch/pseuds/StrangeBrooch'>StrangeBrooch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, M/M, and a touch of gay panic, as a treat, just a little bit of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBrooch/pseuds/StrangeBrooch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks Jamie to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, mentions of Ben/Polly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, So Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come now, that looks like fun. Why don't we go and join them, eh? Show Polly that we haven't been nodding off in her lessons?"</p><p>The Doctor was asking him to dance, seriously, here. On a star liner cruise, in a ballroom full of all these people. Surely he had to be joking? But of course he wasn't, and Jamie couldn't tell if he was too startled or too infatuated to say no. At any rate, he was too <em>something</em> to do anything about it but give one small, curt nod, at which the Doctor positively beamed.</p><p>"Excellent!" he said, and with that twinkle still in his eye, he took Jamie by the hand, formally, the <em>right</em> way, not at all like when they were running for their lives, and led him through the crowd.</p><p>When they reached the edge of the dance floor, he placed one hand in Jamie's and rested the other on his waist, and even though he’d let Polly talk him into wearing both a waistcoat and an evening jacket over his shirt, in front of all these people it felt as intimate to him as if the Doctor had burned right through the three layers and touched his skin.</p><p>"I'll lead, shall I?" he asked, and Jamie found it suddenly imperative that he come up with enough of his voice to make some joking remark, lest he should float away in the unreality of it all entirely.</p><p>"Aye, so long as you think you can manage to keep us from crashing into the other couples— uh, people," he amended quickly. So it was not his best or cleverest work, so what? It had clearly done its job, since he had distracted himself enough that he didn't quite register the fact that the Doctor had already begun to move them in step with the music, and well-used to the motions of the dance by now, he'd responded automatically, following the Doctor's lead without even thinking about it.</p><p>"I'll keep an eye out," the Doctor promised, and actually winked at him – but now this was rapidly approaching being too much for him.</p><p>While his legs stayed their course and followed the rhythmic pattern he'd learned so well, his mind was beginning to reel. Surely this couldn't just be alright? Waltzing out onto the dance floor of as grand a place as this, and with even more people watching than dancing themselves, with a gleam in your eye and your best friend in your arms?</p><p>Alone in the Tardis was one thing, learning together and helping one another because there weren’t any other partners, and they knew the whole thing had started as an excuse for Polly to get closer to Ben. That's what this was meant to be all about, after all, a chance for people to flirt, to <em>court</em> one another even; Polly may have sagely taken advantage of it, but she didn't invent the idea. But now they were good at it – experts, even, compared to these futuristic passengers, to whom this was all some kind of a period-inspired fancy-dress party – and instead of looking for a partner in the crowds, they had taken each other out onto to the floor.</p><p>Jamie knew it was the future and knew things were different here, but surely this wasn't what you were meant to do with your friend? Surely, they ought to’ve each found their own partners, if not to make eyes at like Ben and Polly were doing, at least to involve and instruct them, in the spirit of the ball? Surely what they were actually doing would strike people as very strange indeed.</p><p>But no one looked. No one stared. No one even seemed to notice. They blended with the rest of the dancers as if there wasn't a single thing out of the ordinary about them, and Jamie could hardly believe it. He knew he could be brave, he was doing his best at it right now, but the Doctor in all his calm nonchalance was truly fearless – it literally had not occurred to him that there might be anything to worry about, Jamie realized, and what was more, <em>he was right.</em></p><p>Suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to live in that same world – not just the future itself or even the unknown world the Doctor had come from, but that mindset of his, where this felt right and that was all that mattered – Jamie broke into a grin so enormous that the Doctor couldn't help but notice, especially under the circumstances.</p><p>"Everything alright?" he asked, a little needlessly, Jamie thought, since he was obviously enjoying himself tremendously now. The Doctor, too, was smiling, and as the music picked up its tempo and they spun in time with one another, the rest of the ballroom blurred together, until it was merely a whirl of light and color in Jamie’s periphery, and the Doctor’s beaming face the only thing distinct and in focus. Strange, how little difference that made to how he felt just now.</p><p>"Aye, it is. This whole thing, Doctor, all of it – it's grand. Thank ye."</p><p>"Oh my," the Doctor chuckled, utterly unable to hide his blush at such close proximity, "thank <em>you</em>, Jamie. You do make quite an excellent partner."</p><p>As much as he wanted to smile at the Doctor’s compliment, Jamie was already grinning so widely his face simply couldn’t contain any more joy on it at all – and at the same time, he felt he'd left his head behind him somewhere on that last twirl, and so couldn't think of a thing to say. So instead, he did the only thing that seemed to make sense and leaned across the small space between them to peck the Doctor lightly on the lips, so quickly that even his little thrill of surprise did not break the rhythm of their steps.</p><p>They didn’t speak about it, right now they didn’t have to. Instead, they danced the night through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is short and kind of silly but I just have too many head canons about these characters + dance living inside my head, and even though I never really thought about writing them into a story, one day a few of them turned into this.</p><p>Title in reference to the Sinatra song "You're So Right (For What's Wrong in My Life)" which is probably not the song they're dancing to, but one of many like it that gives me Two/Jamie vibes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>